Spy in the House of Love
by Mr. Funny Fics
Summary: Here's a Carmilla x Maria x Carmilla story. I'm not really sure how that works but there you go.


For reasons that will forever remain a mystery, Maria from Symphony of the Night was fighting the Castlevania Judgment version of Carmilla and the Lords of Shadow 2 Carmilla. Maybe Dracula's latest resurrection had opened some kind of interdimensional vortex. Maybe someone on CVD just thought it would be a cool idea. Regardless of why it was happening, the battle seemed to be going in Maria's favor.

Until her eyes met Carmilla's.

In an instant, her will was gone. The power of the Lord of Shadow reached inside her head and crushed her feeble human mind. All she could do was stand still with an empty look on her face.

"Surrender yourself to me, Maria," LoS2 Carmilla said seductively. "Follow my every command."

"No, you'll surrender to _me,"_ Judgment Carmilla stepped in with her own suggestive powers. "Look into my eyes. Let me taste your blood."

Maria's head turned toward Carmilla B. The same blank expression remained on her face.

"Listen to me, child," LoS2 Carmilla said calmly. "I am your only Mistress."

Maria slowly turned back toward Carmilla A.

"Forget that imposter," Judgment Carmilla objected. "Your soul is mine for the taking."

Maria turned her head toward Judgment Carmilla. Her attention continued to be magically pulled back and forth as the vampires argued.

"She's mine, damn you," LoS2 Carmilla said coldly.

"I found her first. She belongs to me!" Judgment Carmilla snapped in return.

LoS Carmilla dropped the argument when she noticed the confused look taking over Maria's soulless eyes.

"Oh, look at what we're doing to her," she gasped regretfully. "We'll turn the poor thing's mind to mush before we get a drop out of her if we keep going like this."

With a new scheme coming to fruition, she walked behind Maria and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. She carefully peeled away Maria's raised collar, uncovering both of her jugular veins. Carmilla was making a peace offering to her alternate universe counterpart. Only instead of an olive branch, it was a young mortal woman's neck.

"What do you say we call a truce?" LoS2 Carmilla asked with a smirk. "We'll both deliver the killing blow."

"Fair enough," Judgment Carmilla grinned in agreement.

LoS2 Carmilla kissed Maria lightly on the throat in preparation. Judgment Carmilla pushed Maria's head to the side to make room for herself. Maria found herself in the middle of a tight squeeze.

"Ah, how you've grown, little one," Judgment Carmilla said anxiously. "I never would have had you when you were that little pink brat, but now you've aged into such a lovely green wine."

"I have no idea why I'm here," added LoS2 Carmilla.

Then they sank their fangs. The boisterous and dominating Carmilla pierced Maria from the front. The more secretive and deceptive Carmilla took her from behind.

Far away, hidden deep in the shadows, the Carmilla from Circle of the Moon was watching everything. Judgment Shanoa stood beside her. Two dry puncture wounds on Shanoa's neck branded her as the countess's property.

"What was that all about?" Shanoa asked.

"Vampire courting habits, I suppose," Carmilla answered with a passive yawn.

They stood there listening to the sounds of ivory ripping through flesh, sprinkled with Maria's occasional whimpers. After a long pause, Shanoa cleared her throat.

"What's bothering you?" Carmilla asked, eyes still fixated on the savage feast happening in front of her.

"Are you going to join in?" the battle nun replied. "You seem like her type."

"Don't be silly," the countess said. Her nails playfully tiptoed underneath Shanoa's habit and down the soft valley of her bare back. "I'd never debase myself to scavenging when I have a nice warm supper just beside me." Her palm traced over the purple velvet of Shanoa's dress, stopping on her supple rear.

Shanoa blushed softly.

"Is it feeding time again already?" she asked nervously. The tiny marks on her neck were starting to sting at the thought of it.

Carmilla nodded, adding a small "Mmm-hmm" as her eyelashes fluttered.

"I guess all of this Maria business is making you hungry," Shanoa said.

"Very," Carmilla said in a polite but poignant tone. The tip of her tongue brushed over her fangs.

"Let's get this over with," Shanoa said as she rolled her eyes.

Carmilla's long red skirt expanded into the shape of bat wings, shrank around herself and Shanoa, and disappeared into another dimension. All three Carmillas finished their meal in privacy.

* * *

 _Author's note: Happy Valentine's Day Xbox._


End file.
